


Coming Clean

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Rule 63 'verse [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets into moods sometimes, but Kuroko isn't going to complain.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It wasn't difficult to tell when Daiko was in a wild sort of mood. When she was, her eyes shone brighter and her smile stretched wider, sharp and white, and her every moment took on an extra restless edge. Daiko was not particularly subtle, after all.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut. Double genderswap for princessaomine over at Tumblr, who requested rule 63 shower smut. 2243 words.

It wasn't difficult to tell when Daiko was in a wild sort of mood. When she was, her eyes shone brighter and her smile stretched wider, sharp and white, and her every moment took on an extra restless edge. Daiko was not particularly subtle, after all. 

Knowing how her mood would manifest itself, however, was a dicier proposition: sometimes she would play until she was exhausted and could barely move. Others she would take to the street courts to challenge anyone fool enough to underestimate her, and when she did it didn't matter one bit whether they played basketball or beat each other up. It didn't matter how much Momoi-kun fussed over her bruises and split knuckles afterward, either, and Akashi's pursed-mouth disapproval barely made a dent in Daiko's slightly feral grins of satisfaction.

Tonight, though, the pouring rain had kept them indoors and Tetsuna had put her foot down about staying too late to practice. "No," she said, refusing to budge even when Daiko turned pleading eyes on her. "It's time to stop."

Daiko stopped looking pleading and began to sulk instead. "You're no fun."

"If you say so," Tetsuna replied, not particularly moved—Momoi-kun had long since entrusted her with the secret of dealing with Daiko, which was to choose one's ground and then hold it despite any apparent fits of the sullens that might ensue. 

"Not enough people stand up to her," he'd explained, rueful. "Not even me, really. So she likes anyone who will."

Tetsuna had found this to be true, and this evening was no different—when sulking did not stop Tetsuna from beginning to round up stray basketballs, Daiko heaved a huge sigh and began to help.

Tetsuna watched her covertly, wondering a little—Daiko still moved with that extra edge of something that suggested that even the extra hours of practice had not bled the edge of her mood away completely. She wondered a little what that might lead to and whether she ought to text Momoi-kun a warning as they closed up the gym—perhaps she would later, if it was necessary, she decided as they headed over to the clubhouse in companionable silence. This late in the evening, campus was dark and deserted, and the rain had slackened to a light drizzle; Tetsuna wondered whether they were once again the last two people on campus. Probably they were. 

"You going to shower?" Daiko asked when they were inside the clubhouse. 

Tetsuna considered the lateness of the hour and the journey home and weight them against the veiled gleam in Daiko's eyes. "It seems a bit silly…"

Daiko slung an arm around her shoulders anyway, propelling her in the direction of the changing rooms. "Aw, c'mon. I'll scrub your back." 

Perhaps texting Momoi-kun wouldn't be necessary after all.

They really did seem to be the last people on campus; even the main gym was dark and silent beneath the rain, and the noises they made in the changing room echoed too loudly off the walls. It would have been eerie if it hadn't been so familiar and if Tetsuna hadn't been preoccupied with the way Daiko peeled her sweaty clothes off and prowled around the periphery of the room while Tetsuna undressed and wrapped a towel around herself for modesty's sake. (Daiko, of course, did not bother with such trifles and was as unconscious of her own bare skin as any untamed creature might have been.) "It's a good think Midorima has already gone for the day," Tetsuna noted.

Daiko snorted, an inelegant sound that would have appalled Midorima just as much as all that bare skin would have done, and scratched her stomach with blunt nails as they turned towards the showers. "Midorima's a prude." She slanted a smile at Tetsuna, sly. "She's no fun."

Tetsuna set her shower caddy down and turned on the tap rather than making a reply to that obvious bait—it wasn't Midorima's fault that she was so strait-laced, or that Daiko's ways tended to appall her. Not really. She picked up the showerhead and tested the temperature of the water—it was hot, which was one of the real benefits to staying so late.

Daiko plucked it out of her hand before she could do anything with it. "Here, I've got it." She switched the spray on and sent it sluicing over Tetsuna's head and shoulders and laughed when Tetsuna sputtered and shook the wet hair out of her eyes. Daiko didn't seem inclined to start a shower fight, though—she reached for the shampoo after a moment and promptly sank her fingers into Tetsuna's hair. 

Tetsuna groaned in spite of herself, relaxing into the strong, sure circle of Daiko's fingers against her scalp. She hadn't forgotten Daiko's mood, but that felt _really good_ and Daiko didn't seem to be inclined to hurry through the business of working up a good lather. By the time she said, "Close your eyes, I'm going to rinse it now," she'd worked up an impressive crown of foam and Tetsuna was giving serious thought to just sitting down and turning into a puddle of goo. 

She closed her eyes obediently and sighed as Daiko directed the spray over her head and shoulders, rinsing the suds away and combing her fingers through Tetsuna's hair to get all the shampoo out of it. "That feels good."

Daiko hummed, sounding pleased. "Good. I'll get your back now."

Tetsuna didn't bother to reply, content to keep her eyes closed and enjoying the warm, relaxed feeling for a little longer as she listened to the sounds of Daiko rummaging through her shower caddy and pouring out some of the shower gel. She was just beginning to wonder whether she'd misjudged Daiko's mood after all when Daiko started on her back—not with the shower brush as Tetsuna had expected, but with her own hands, slick with the shower gel. Tetsuna opened her eyes as Daiko swept her hands down her back, stroking them along either side of her spine and then back up again to sweep over her shoulders. She dug her thumbs into the fatigued and tight muscles of Tetsuna's shoulders and Tetsuna gasped, pressing back against that touch. 

She could _hear_ Daiko's grin as she kneaded her hands against her shoulders. "Good?"

"Oh, yes," Tetsuna breathed, devout, leaning back into Daiko's hands and perfectly willing to go along with any mood that was going to lead to behavior like this.

Daiko laughed again and ran her hands up and down Tetsuna's back until the lather of the foam was sliding down over her hips and legs and her muscles throbbed with the relief of being coaxed loose. She ran her hands back up Tetsuna's back and spread them over her shoulders, stroked them down her arms slowly and back up again, and it wasn't until she slid them down across Tetsuna's collarbones and her breasts that Tetsuna decided that no, she'd judged Daiko's mood correctly after all. "That's not my back," she said, unsteady, as Daiko cupped her breasts in warm, slick palms and stroked her thumbs over the peaks of them. The shampoo and impromptu backrub had already relaxed and warmed her through; even that simple back-and-forth of Daiko's thumbs on sensitive skin was enough to make Tetsuna's breath hitch as every nerve in her body came alive and the pit of her stomach twisted with the sudden ache of arousal. 

Daiko left her hands right where they were, squeezing Tetsuna's breasts gently as she teased her thumbs over the nipples. "It's not?" she asked, leaning against Tetsuna's back so that her breath was warm in her ear and Tetsuna could feel the lean, spare angles of Daiko's body sliding against hers. "You sure about that?" She rolled Tetsuna's nipples between her fingers and laughed against her ear, soft and husky, when Tetsuna groaned and reached backwards to clutch at Daiko's shoulders as the rush of sensation made her knees go weak.

"Pretty sure," Tetsuna gasped, arching into Daiko's hands anyway, panting as Daiko caressed her, cupping and fondling her breasts with slick hands—Daiko _knew_ how sensitive her breasts were, knew all the right ways to touch them, and she was putting all that knowledge to ruthless use now, trailing her fingers over the slope of Tetsuna's breasts and pinching the nipples lightly, palming them and holding them until Tetsuna could feel the throbbing of her pulse between her thighs. 

Daiko nuzzled against the side of Tetsuna's throat, licking the water from her skin. "Well, I guess that's my mistake," she said, stroking her hands down Tetsuna's sides and leaving her reeling from the sudden absence of them. She stroked them over Tetsuna's sides and stomach, working up the lather across her skin.

Tetsuna groaned again as Daiko's breath gusted across her throat, warm against it, and squeeze her shoulder as Daiko skated a hand across the tender skin low on her belly, so close to where she was aching for Daiko's fingers to be that the frustration of not feeling them there made her grumble a wordless complaint. Daiko huffed against her ear and nibbled at her earlobe; Tetsuna couldn't have stopped the sound she made then if she had tried.

Daiko smoothed her hands down over her flanks and hips and along the tops of her thighs, ran them back up Tetsuna's ribs and over her breasts again, the touch quick and fleeting and then reached for the shower head. "Time for the rinse." And she took no notice of the outraged sound Tetsuna made as she turned the spray on and began washing the suds away.

The rush of the water over her skin drove a gasp out of Tetsuna's throat, but even with every nerve in her body tingling with response, the soft wash of it wasn't enough after the firmer touch of Daiko's hands. "Daiko…!" she protested.

Daiko ignored her outrage and rinsed her off briskly before turning off the water, and it wasn't until Tetsuna said her name again, sharply, that she said, all bright innocence, "Yeah? You need something, Tetsu?"

Tetsuna grimaced since Daiko couldn't see her face. "You missed a spot."

"Oh, did I? Oops." Daiko didn't sound the least bit penitent, either, and if she hadn't immediately snaked an arm around Tetsuna's waist to draw her closer again, Tetsuna would have had to do something fairly pointed to make her displeasure clear. Daiko licked a bead of water from Tetsuna's shoulder and said, her lips still moving against Tetsuna's skin, "Guess we can't have that." She slid her hand down; without the shower gel to smooth them, the calluses on her fingers dragged against Tetsuna's skin. 

Tetsuna closed her eyes as Daiko dipped her hand between her legs, shuddering with the relief of finally feeling the first solid touch of it as Daiko slid her fingers against her. Daiko made a delighted sound when she felt how wet Tetsuna was, spreading the folds of her body open and tracing a fingertip through the slickness there. "Tetsu," she said, pleased, while Tetsuna shuddered and strained against the weight of her hand, seeking more than that delicate touch. She felt the movement of it when Daiko stretched her free hand out for something, but only put together what she meant to do an instant before she heard the hiss of the showerhead coming to life again and felt the first jet of hot water wash over her skin, sluicing over the aching, tender skin of her clit and the spread folds of her body, almost too hot to be bearable.

She cried out, arching against Daiko's hold as the water washed against her, the pressure of it soft-but-not, diffuse enough that the pleasure that curled and knotted in the pit of her stomach built and built without breaking as Daiko played the spray against her. Daiko held her steady as she trembled, her entire body straining after that pleasure and aching with the building pressure of it, until her voice was hoarse with the sounds rising from her throat, pleading and wordless. It was only then that Daiko pressed two long fingers into her, plunging them deep and curling them at just the right angle as she angled the spray over Tetsuna's clit. Tetsuna screamed as the sudden pressure of Daiko's fingers undid her, shaking with the way pleasure crashed through her, another wave of it washing through her with every little rock of Daiko's hand, until she was clutching Daiko's shoulder and sobbing for breath and mercy.

Daiko put the showerhead down then and let her fingers slip out of her body, though she cupped her hand against Tetsuna gently and held her braced against her own body. Even that was almost too much sensation to bear; Tetsuna whimpered breathlessly, trembling and only able to stand thanks to Daiko's support. Daiko nibbled the curve of her shoulder lazily, letting her take her own time about coming down. "Good?" she asked when Tetsuna finally sighed and lifted her head from her shoulder.

Tetsuna's voice was still rough and she had to clear her throat twice before she managed to say, "Yes, very good."

"Awesome," Daiko said. "You wanna do my back now?"

Tetsuna laughed at that, turning in Daiko's arms and smiling up at her. "I'd love to," she said, right before she hooked a hand around Daiko's nape and pulled her down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always fantastic!


End file.
